


Thrilling Intent: The end of the light

by MoonlightSoldier



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Halloweeen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSoldier/pseuds/MoonlightSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has been paying attention to the prison of lights and the evil within has steadily been growing stronger, biding its time. After sensing the growth in power from the people above, it's finally decided too act, but it has evolved and changed it's shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Upon writing this I only completed wizard highschool, so no I don't know the full extent of their powers at this moment. I still have alot of catching up too do, so I'm only going to use what abilities I'm aware they currently have.

Kyl'il sat in her house simply meditating, checking on all the lanterns she currently has dominion over. Being the spirit of fire and light, she was in charge of making sure the wards within the prison of lights kept working. She also sometimes watched Markus, Ash, Gregor, Kier and Thog sometimes in the nine shrines bar. Her concentration was suddenly broken when she felt something breaking. She double checked her lanterns and sensed that two of the lanterns acting as wards in the prison of lights went out. Coming out of her trance, she got too her feet and looked out the window. There were unnatural black storm clouds with heavy rain and wind, a storm blowing at full force. This whole scenario was giving her a very bad vibe, and she knew she had to investigate. Taking her staff, she opens the door and is immediately assaulted by gale force winds. Steadying herself, she walks into the winds, closing the door behind her and heads towards the prison of lights.

Inside she was sheltered from the wind and the rain and she paused to recollect herself. While her house wasn't far from the entrance really, she looked like she just walked five days through rain and wind, absolutely drenched and clothes in disarray. With a quick tap of her staff she erupted herself on fire, drying herself and her clothes, then fixed up her dress. She then pressed forward into the prison, forming a lantern in her palm similar to the one she gave Gregor a long time ago.She passed by the first ward, they looked just as strong as they should be. With a nod she approached the second ward and came to a stop. The lanterns were smashed, the lights were barely burning as they slowly went out. "How could it..." She began when she saw movement in the thick blackness. Raising her lantern, she caught a glimpse of the old spirit general, it had taken on a new shape, one that filled Kyl'il with a feeling she didn't experience for years. Stepping back, the maddened general had a tendril ease forward and put out the two lanterns, and the blackness, thicker then swamp water, closed around her. The light from the lantern kept it back, but only in an arms reach distance, she couldn't see anything. She turned and ran, she couldn't fight, not here. She made her way back to the first ward where she saw Dont. "Dont, get the godslayer and his friends!" She cries out, running up to the pig-bat and pushing her towards the exit.

"Kyl'il!? what's wrong? what's going-" Before she could finish her sentence, the wards were smashed, an explosion of light flashed, showing off the appearance of the old general for a split second, enough to make Dont run in full panic. Kyl'il lit two more lanterns as strong as she could make them and her light clashed with the murky darkness. It started encroaching forward, gaining ground against her light as she slowly stepped back. The mad general roared and Kyl'il got ready for it too attack. Instead she started hearing other creatures running, a horde. Before she could react a swarm of infected spirits and badgers burst out of the murky blackness, not effected as much as the beast. Kyl'il lit a number of them on fire, battling to push them back into the dark, not noticing the entrance had disappeared from view, and as bright as her lanterns burned, the darkness slowly ate away at the light.

Ash was behind the bar, drinking fog apple extract, still fuming about their recent mission from the wizard tower. Markus and Kier were fiddling with how to make a gun, markus particularly inspired by the magnum he had made. Gregor just came back from dropping off Charoth to his shrine so he could rest for awhile. Thog was in his little office space figuring out how to split the 'money' they earned in assets. "Ash, how many bottles have you had?"

"I... I think this is my sixth bottle, I dunno I wasn't keeping track to be honest." Ash replies, looking at the bottle "I just... uhg, I just need the buzz right now."

"I think I may need to cut you off Ash."

"Gregor, your not in charge of the bar, I am, you can't cut me off of the drinks, I don't even get drunk."

"No, your in denial of being drunk." Ash simply sighs, normally she would get pissed off, but she was drained from fuming so much already and didn't wanna have to deal with Gregor's mixed philosophy.

"Oh yeah, the storm is getting worse outside." Gregor notes and ash looks out a window. "Infact I actually had to hold charoth like he was a kite, he was nearly flying away."

"Wow, that is a bad storm." She notes "Actually this seems a little unnatural for the shrouded isles... Kier is this normal?" She asks the human who had lived on the island his entire life.

"Wha? oh, no, absolutely not, I didn't activate my weather machine, infact it's not built it's just in my head, but this is exactly the kind of weather it would produce! Wait, I got so good at building stuff I can build it in my mind and make it work!?" Kier said in both excitement and confusion, Markus shakes his head.

"Fraid it doesn't work like that buddy." He replies, patting him on the shoulder. Without warning, Dont burst into the door, which proceeds to turn into splinters on the floor, the wind and rain bursting in. She looked disheveled and her eyes were wide in pure terror.

"Thanks for breaking the door I only JUST installed!" Thog calls out, looking from around the corner. "Holy fuck you look worse then Markus's imps."

"Kyl'il is in danger!" Dont cries out "The prison of lights! Kyl'il's wards were destroyed, the old spirit general, he's breaking free!"

"What!?" Markus, Ash, Kier and Gregor shout in unison. "He's escaping!?" Haunting memories of their first encounter flood back and they shiver.

"Kyl'il is trying to fight it on her own!? We have to go help her!" Markus exclaimed, jumping too his feet and ran out the door. A gust of wind and Markus was thrown back inside the bar. Ash grabs him by the collar and hoists him too his feet.

"Yeah, that's great, but you can't get out the door without getting blown off your feet."

"I got something for that!" Kier runs off and straps boots onto Markus's feet. "These are weightless steel boots! They will stop Markus from getting blown over while still allowing him free movement!" Markus tests the boots, shockingly, he was able to move without difficulty.

"I have no idea how you do this, but these seem to work great." Markus replied before sprinting back outside, this time STAYING outside. Gregor, Ash and Kier follow, thog staying behind with Dont. The four of them make it too the entrance of the prison of lights, immediately noticing the wards were all destroyed. Gregor takes out the lantern Kyl'il had given him, but noticed it no longer lit.

"Hey... why isn't this working?" He shook it, repeating the magic words. Ash was growing worried, very worried. "Maybe... the rain is making it too cold."

"Gregor, I regret to say, I think that's not it." She replied, the white haired woman noted, looking at the entrance. Markus's eyes went wide, spotting something, the only member with natural dark vision.

"It's Kyl'il!" He exclaimed, taking two steps forward before stopping, then backing up. "No..." The tone in his voice made Ash's skin crawl, Markus was rarely ever serious, the tone in his voice wasn't just that of being serious, it was denial. "Guys, run." Markus said as a black flame that seemed to devour the very light around it shot past. "Run, kyl'il was infected, she's becoming a pawn of the shadow, run for the tavern!" Another fireball flies out, narrowly missing Gregor. Badgers suddenly started to pour out, easily out running them.

"Guys go, I can take care of these few monsters." Gregor said bravely. Before Ash could even try to grab his collar he was surrounded as his glave swung like a windmill that lost it's safety in a hurricane. The darkness from within the prison of lights seemed to grow and leak out, like a flood of black water, it was slowly flooding the area. Markus saw Kyl'il step out, and behind her the general, the vision of it made Markus pale. The infected Kyl'il fired another fireball, striking Gregor's glaive and burning it too a crisp out of his hands.

"Gregor!" Ash cries out, in desperation, the moss covered golem arm reaches out from a portal and she attempts to grab Gregor from the mass of infected badger men. The young man had tears, bites and gashes all over his body as they fled. Kier was only able to watch in horror. "What the hell is going on!? How could this happen!?"

"It turned Kyl'il into a slave! it killed her and turned her into a slave!" Markus replied "I saw it too... it changed, evolved it's... it's... oh god... it's horrific!"

"EVOLVED!? HOW DOES A THING LIKE THAT EVOLVE!?" Ash screamed through the wind and rain when another badger caught her off guard, clawing her arm. Grabbing her sword she cleaved through it's neck, her concentration lost the golem arm dropped Gregor who failed to move. "Gregor!" She noticed the badgers were avoiding him. Kier tried to throw a bomb at them, but the shadows seem to only grab the explosive and muffle the explosion. He then took another explosive and hurled it at the ground, producing a massive flash of pure bright light.The badgers screeched and froze, giving ash an opportunity to grab Gregor with the golem arm and they raced back to the nine shrines bar.

Thog watched them destroy the door by rushing inside. "For fuck sakes guys common, why can't you open the door like a normal fucking person!?" Ash dropped Gregor on a table, using her golem arm she grabbed an empty table and blocked the door way.

"Now is not the time Thog we have a crises! A huge... huge crises!" She shouted as kier and markus braced themselves on the door. Ash ran over to gregor, the golem arm vanishing, and tried to find a pulse. Dont ran over, wide eyed, tail curled around her leg, then went to aid the two men holding the table up.

"They got too her?!" Dont asked terrified. Markus nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Ash meanwhile was trying to run a healing guidance through Gregor, his wounds healed up but he wasn't waking. Ash pounded the table with a clenched fist, believing herself too late when suddenly Gregor leapt off the table, grabbing ash by the neck. Kier saw the assault, forgetting what he was doing he sprinted over and tackled Gregor off of ash. When the two locked eyes, Kier didn't see the friendly, warm hearted boy that was Gregor Heartway. He had pale eyes with black veins radiating malice and death as the two wrestled. Gregor was able to force Kier onto his back and ended up snapping his neck, killing the burly man. Ash grabbed her sword and stabbed Gregor in the neck and he collapsed ontop of the dead Kier.

"oh gods what's happening... oh gods what is happening here!? First Kyl'il then gregor now kier!" She cried. Thog had been watching stunned silent by what had just happened. A pounding on the door signaled the creatures had arrived. Markus and Dont Strain to hold the table up as Thog runs over to join them. "Markus, do we have anything that can kill that thing?!"

"I have something but I can't use it like this!" Markus replied as tendrils pierced the table. Thog grunted as one passed through his mid section. "Thog!"

"Thog no!" Ash cried. Thog grit his teeth.

"Guys, go! This table is alarany wood, it's not going to hold, escape out the back!"

"We can't just leave you here Thog!" Ash replied and Thog took out his pistol, wild eyed.

"Fucking go or ill shoot you, I can feel... this thing is infecting me, I WILL shoot you if you don't fucking leave right fucking now!" He shouted. Markus grabbed Dont and hurried off, Ash behind him. Thog groaned, lowering the pistol and straining against the table. "I fought hard to finally be free of mead shire... you think your going to just take me... I won't let you have me... I won't let myself be a slave any longer..."

Ash, Markus and Dont hear a bang from the tavern as it was enveloped in inky darkness, the rain hitting them heavily as they reached the stone bridge leading to where Charoth slept. Markus stopped at the bridge, noticing Kyl'il was already there and had sealed the entrance, they could not get to the god of death. Dont screamed as the inky blackness, now having enveloped the rest of the island, was slowly approaching them. Markus reached into his bag, and produced the scroll with the forbidden incantation, ash's eyes went wide. "Markus!? You burned that! I watched you!"

"It was a copy, I took the original and made a copy, I kept this just in case something like this happened. I burned the copy, yes, I lied, I never planned on using it but I couldn't just rid of it forever." He replied, his voice deathly serious. "Now it's the only weapon we have against that thing."

"Markus I'd kill you if it wasn't the fact your right about this..."

"Only problem is that it needs time to build..." Markus said and Ash growled. "Time is something we don't have anymore."

"Maybe not me... but you do." Ash replied, stepping forward. "Markus, you had better make this count." She released the bindings in her body as a massive portal appeared and a large golem came out. Markus gently placed Dont between him and ash, Kyl'il still a threat from behind. Dont watched and shook her head.

"Markus, let... let me try and fight kyl'il, you charge the magic."

"She'll kill you!"

"Your the godslayer, your the only one with he spell!" She replied and before markus could say anything more, she grabbed Ash's sword and rushed towards Kyl'il. Ash and the golem started to wrestle with the black murkiness as Markus took out the scroll and started channeling the magic. Dont tried to impale kyl'il, and succeeded, running her through. The corrupt deity looked up at Dont, face to face as she melted into a black liquid that leapt over Dont. With a scream of fear she falls back as the blackness begins to melt her, agony ringing out as the two deities become murky black liquid that quickly slides beneath Ash. The golem was able to land a few blows on the general, whose appearence was now so shrouded in thick, black goop that not even Markus could see it. Ash never noticed the blackness beneath her feet when suddenly what felt like teeth dug into her calfs. With a cry of pain she looked down and saw the blackness, attach itself to the main body.

"Markus!" She cried out, fear and panic swell in her voice as she felt her flesh being shredded. "Markus fire the spell! Fire the spell, it hurts!" She cried out, batting away at the blackness only for her limbs to vanish. Markus was helpless as the shadows engulfed his friend, her screams of agony echoing in his head. Now the last man standing, he focused on the spell, it was all he had left as the murky darkness surrounded him. The Tiefling tried to see his target. He couldn't, his dark vision failing him, the darkness oozing out of the spirit too thick for him to see, or perhaps the darkness was the creature! Markus fired the spell into the main body of the darkness and for a moment, the spell looked like it may have hit. Then there was an ear splitting screech and Markus clapped his hands over his ears, dropping too his knees. The blackness fades enough for him to see the general, the spell had hit, but it had grown so strong that the spell was delayed. Markus knew he was going to die, then and there.

"I failed... I failed them all..." Markus said in defeat, looking up at his impending doom. He had no other magic, no other tricks, nothing to defend himself. "Gregor, Kier, Thog, Dont, Ash... Kyl'il..." He held up his hands as the shadows formed a wave. Placing both hands to either side of his head he whispered and apology just before the shadows descended.

Morning saw the shadows gone from the now barren and empty islands. Charoth woke from his slumber and walked to the exit of his shrine. Walking outside, he saw everything was dead and rotting, everywhere except for a small circular patch of grass where Markus lay, his head nothing more then smoldering chunks of eldritch energy. The lord of death could feel everyone had already passed the abyss. Silently, he touched the body of markus and it melted into the ground, then Charoth walked into town, unaware of a small black, inky pig bat following him down.


	2. Dimension hopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of Thrilling intent is dead... or are they? Markus awakes in the realm between realms to find that his last ditch effort perhaps may be a blessing.

Colors and light swirled and danced infront of Markus, he felt darkness gripping his very being and he thrashed against it. Left, right, up, fire. Fire? Markus blinked as he felt the familiar heat of fire. "Oh, guess that blanket wasn't warm enough." A familiar voice said as the blanket that had been tucked around him was now on fire. With a gasp Markus tried to put out the flames, he was a guest and he still had to have some level of mannerisms. "Don't worry putting it out I can always weave another with magic." The voice said again and Markus turned. He saw an ethereal being, a cloud in humanoid shape constantly shifted from blues, purples and blacks. Markus then looked around, noting he was in the small apartment-like room from not that long ago. "I wasn't expect you back so soon Markus, got in over your head again? I'm surprised you actually found your way back here, thought your second death would be that one way trip for sure."

"Well apparently not yet." He replied, standing up from the ashes that were now the blanket. He felt his head, it was intact? "Huh... Wasn't I a bit of a mess the first time I came here?"

"Yes, this time you were in one piece, which is odd. You don't have any wounds at all, as if you never did die." Came the reply as Markus looked himself over.

"Huh... how strange, I could have sworn that I took an eldritch blast to the face." He wouldn't admit that it was his own to this tiefling. "So how have you been since we last spoke?"

"Fine until this shadow showed up and tried to eat me, thankfully I was able to get it locked away in a small cage of fire." Markus walked over and saw the fire cage, and shadow, in question. With a gasp he stepped back. "Him!? how?!" He cried out, recognizing the power of the dark general, then relaxed. "Huh, he's only a fraction... the spell worked!" He gave a half smile. 

"You know this thing? That's strange, stranger still is that if this is a fraction, it seemed to have an oddly human form."

"What?" Markus blinked, then looked at the shadow. Approaching it, he raised a hand and used detect magic. The 'not so magical' trace of Aesling could be sensed within it. "Ash!" He cried out. "We have to get her out of that thing!"

"Ash? is that one of your friends? how did she wind up here?"

"Ill explain later, help me with a spell." Markus replied as he tried to use the god killer's spell to separate ash from the spirit. In theory, since it only effected spirit folk, Aesling would be unharmed. The two channeled the spell in half the time Markus could on his own and fired it at the small form. The shadows evaporated, revealing a green clad woman crumpled in the corner. "AESLING!" Markus sprinted through the fire cage, sending flames spiraling in random directions as he picked up her limp body. A groan escaped her lips as very slowly she regained consciousness.

"Markus...? what... where...?" She blinked, looking over too him. "Did... it work? did the spell work?" The response she got was a tight, and rather hot, hug from a recently fire roasted Tiefling. "MARKUS YOUR TOO HOT!" She cried out, trying to kick him away. Markus held for a brief moment longer before backing off and Aesling glared at him, expecting one of his more typical responses such as 'I know I'm too hot for the ladies,' but he made no such remark. "Markus? Are you feeling ok?"

The tiefling soul made coffee as Markus explained what had happened, leaving out the suicide again and saying that his death was planned from the start. Ash looked at him with doubt, knowing he was stretching some truths as always, but she could get the real truth once they had no other company. "So the spell worked, that's good, our world is safe from the shadow general, but now, were spread into hundreds of thousands of... infinite dimensions! How are we going to find the others?"

"Simple Ash, I can use what remains of the shadow being from you to detect what dimensions he is scattered into, and trace down our friends."

"Uh huh, and you can freely hop dimensions like that?"

"Remember the tax goat?"

"Oh right, you rescued Gregor from that thing, how could have I forgotten. So were going to free the others right? Gregor, Kier, Thod, Dont and Kiliel?"

"Of course Ash, I mean, were all friends and essentially family, what kind of person would I be to leave them behind like that?" Ash gave him a glare. "Hey you ran too."

"Yeah... yeah I did..." She admitted with a sigh. "Well I suppose we should get started then?" Markus stood up with a nod. "Thank you for your hospitality again kind sir, but we must be off."

"Alright, take care Markus, nice to meet you Aesling, it's rare to have Tiefling visitors, even more rare to have other spiecies visit." Ash bowed lightly. 

"Thank you for your hospitality." She replied as Markus took her hand, and with a snap of his fingers they vanished to find their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: I can't recall the Tiefling's name markus encounters in the dimension between.
> 
> B: I did promise my friend I would do this, especially since I don't wanna come across as cruel to the TI crew, it's fun to watch. Halloween just as this thing of getting the best of me.


End file.
